


New Beginnings

by CrystalNavy



Series: Black Dagger Chronicles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pain, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Sabo, a boy whose parents hate his very existence. Koala, a girl whose father figure was murdered in front of her eyes for sheltering her. Ace, whose very existence is a sin. Robin, who is abused by her relatives and faces the stigma for being the sole bearer of forbidden knowledge. Their chance meeting changes all, and 'Black Dagger' is born.





	1. Welcome, stranger, to your new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Lammy join the Black Dagger.

"So." a man in front of him asked cautiously "What makes you want to join 'Black Dagger'?"

"My home was destroyed." Law said confidently "My parents were killed. Me and my little sister were the only survivors. I want to make the world hurt for betraying us."

"My name is Sabo, one of the four founders of 'Black Dagger'. I am in charge of recruiting and accepting new members into the group." Sabo smiled "This group was formed for that very reason: to get back at the society at large for hurting us. So, you are in. You'll be meeting my three associates shortly. Follow me, I'll show you to your living quarters."

And so Law and his little sister got situated.

"The room isn't posh quality." Sabo grinned "But it's good enough for living, I hope?"

"It's perfect." Law nodded 

They heard the faint sound of footsteps outside. Sabo perked up upon hearing them.

"Ah, my associates had returned." Sabo straightened up "You and your sister may come with me to meet them."

"Her name is Lammy." Law informed

Sabo led the way, as Law and Lammy followed. Outside, another young man and two young girls were seated around the table, shuffling through the boxes to see what to keep and what to discard.

"Hello, Ace." Sabo grinned "These are our new recruits."

The other man was on his feet in an instant. He strolled over to Law and Lammy and shook their hands warmly.

"I am Portgas D. Ace and these are Nico Robin and Koala." Ace smiled "And since you've already met Sabo, that settles the introductions. Together, we're the founders and leaders of 'Black Dagger' group, and we've been a thorn in the government's side for the past four years."

"What made you form it?" Law asked

"Initially, it was just me and Ace." Sabo began his explanation "Someone had leaked Ace's parentage to the goverment, and we debated how to prevent them from getting rid of Ace, but we couldn't think of anything."

"That's when they met me and I gave them a solution to their problem." Robin giggled "Blackmail."

"Robin was abused by her uncle and aunt, and she fled. She found us and took a liking to us. When we told her of Ace's situation, she agreed to help us. She revealed to us that she has access to forbidden knowledge that the government didn't want revealed. We gave them a choice: either they would seal off Ace's file or we would go public with the information Robin had. They did the wise thing and chose the first option. But then they decided to better be safe than sorry and started sending elite assassins after Robin. That was when we realized how corrupt the government truly was, how they were willing to go to any lengths to stay in power. We met Koala and heard her story, which only cemented our resolve to do something about it." Sabo continued "And so the four of us decided to stick together and formed 'Black Dagger', an organization dedicated to antagonizing the government as much as possible. And so, here we are. What about you two?"

"There was a disease outbreak in the city we were born in. The Government spread lies about the nature of this disease. My family were branded as carriers, and so the rest of the citizens mob lynched them. My sister and me barely escaped with our lives." Law explained

"Welcome to your new life." Koala smiled "How about you come with us on a job? We'll show you the ropes and you'll see how we do things."

"Yes, please." Law nodded furiously "I want to fuck with the government as much as possible."

"Welcome to the club." Ace grinned

-x-

"I have heard you have precious cargo there." Ace grinned evilly "A result of six years of tireless research, or so they say. It would be a shame if something were to happen to it."

He casually tossed the torch onto the pile of papers, which caught fire instantly. The workers tried to put it out, to no avail.

"Ace, that was mean." Sabo tsked softly as he stepped forward "Sorry for what my friend did. Here, I'll help rectify the situation."

He, Koala and Robin stepped forward, each one carrying a bucket of water in their hands. They dumped the content all over the papers, putting out the fire and making the ink blot out, running down the papers in small rivers.

The four friends reveled in desperate cries of governmental workers. Law watched in awe.

-x-

"Here is to another day of successfully being a thorn in government's side!" Sabo raised his glass with an exuberant grin

Ace, Robin, Koala and Law mimicked his actions as they made a toast. Lammy was excluded from the ritual due to being underage.

"That was a research on the new drug that was going to be used as a tool to make slaves more complacent and obedient." Koala scowled "I am not sad to see those go."

"Koala and her adoptive father were both slaves. Then he was killed because he and Koala were their property and he refused to turn Koala and himself in." Sabo said somberly "I healed her soul, but she still holds deep hatred for all the things that encourage and improve slavery."


	2. Back with the vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Black Dagger' members go on a special mission. Revenge is at hand.

It was a peaceful morning for a change. There were no missions planned for today.

That all changed when Sabo ran into the room, newspaper in hand.

"Koala, you wouldn't believe what happened!" Sabo exclaimed "Marine officer Strawberry's sabbatical has officially ended, and he is back in town!"

"That's great news, Sabo!" Koala exclaimed with glee, grinning darkly "Finally, after eight long years, I get to exact my revenge!"

Law and Lammy glanced at each other in confusion.

"Oh, right." Sabo nodded "Koala, would you tell the newbies your story?"

"Sure, dear." Koala smiled, her eyes twinkling with pure love "It all began in a place called Mariejois....."

**Holy city of Mariejois, 11 years ago**

"Get back to work, slave!" a pompous voice cried

A whip collided with Koala's unprotected back, causing her pain. Yet she did nothing but smile as she continued to clean the floors. Smiling was the only way for her to survive, after all.

However, this particular day was when everything changed. There was a commotion outside, and Koala could see tall flames ravaging the city. In the midst of confusion, a figure appeared in front of her, unlocking the collar she wore on her neck, before proceeding to do the same with other slaves. After this was done, the figure left, as quietly and quickly as they had come.

Koala knew she owed them a great deal, whoever they were.

She was taken in by three elderly slaves, who promised her they would allow her to meet her savior. It took them awhile to track him down, but eventually, they did manage to do so. His name was Fisher Tiger, citizen of Ryugu city, which was governed by Neptune and his wife Otohime. All the citizens of Ryugu city were Fishmen, a mysterious race that first appeared thousand years ago. Because they were different, they were largely discriminated against.

They asked Fisher Tiger to bring Koala home, to Foolshoot city, which was pretty far away, and he readily agreed. It took them a long while, but they managed to complete the task. Yet, Strawberry and his cronies were already there, waiting for them. They shot Fisher Tiger, while Koala and his men watched. They defeated Strawberry and his men, but it was too late to save Fisher Tiger at that point, as he had lost too much blood.

**Present time**

"It turned out that my fellow citizens betrayed him, so I could stay. They sacrificed a great man for something so trivial." Koala cried "I will get my revenge on both Strawberry and my old town."

"Have you thought about what you're gonna do after that?" Law questioned

"Indeed I have. I will achieve his dream." Koala said firmly "I will make the world accept people of Ryugu city as their own. With the help of 'Black Dagger', I'll achieve both of my goals."

"Right." Sabo planted a kiss on her cheek "Let's do it now, while he is still away from his nest, unprotected."

-x-

Strawberry exhaled as he got off the bus. It was good to be back home at last. He did his job perfectly, and he knew that his promotion was waiting. A tug on his clothes brought him back to reality. A young girl, no older than seven, was staring at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"What happened, little one?" Strawberry asked gently 

"My big brother.....he promised he'd meet me.....but I cannot find him. Can you escort me to my home in his place?" the girl spoke in a small, timid voice

"Yes. It's my job." Strawberry grinned "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Right, let's go!" she exclaimed

Upon seeing Lammy and Strawberry leave, Law stepped out of his hiding place and established the walkie-talkie connection

"They are headed your way." Law informed "You'll only get one chance, so don't blow it."

-x-

Sabo and Koala gripped their weapons, watching as Strawberry and Lammy approached. They had to time the attack right, or else everything would be in vain.

Soon....soon

They jumped out once Lammy and Strawberry were far enough. Koala aimed the gun at her victim and fired. The bullet hit its target, and soon, Strawberry was lying on the ground, motionless.


End file.
